Farewell, My Queen
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: Harry/OC Draco/OC. "I was 15 when I got married. But it was not love." "Romantic love will be the last delusion of the old order." "I must worn you about something. You may by indiscretion give the world occasion to talk." "Something's happened." "Not something, everything." "She isn't a criminal but she broke the rules." "She'll be ruined." "Do you know what you want?"
1. A Small Grand Princess

**A/N: Georgiana's name is not pronounced "Georgie-anna", it's pronounced "George-ayna"**

**Bitzi and Kitty are dedicated to two of my best friends who they are named after. In fact, one of Bitzi's middle names, Merilehleigh, is Bitzi's middle name.**

...

A Small Grand Princess

Their Royal, Imperial, Serene, and Ducal Majesties, Henry and Adelaide Spencer-Cavendish, Rulers of the Wizarding World, had nine children and were expecting a tenth.

The eldest was Maria Christina Adelaide Henriette Alice Maud, who was called "Mimi," and she was 17. She was her mother's favorite, most likely because they were both born on December 12. Mimi had blue eyes, a trait that was shared with all of her family except the mother, and long curly black hair. She felt, as the eldest, that she deserved the best (though not just for herself, she thought the first born should always get special privileges. She was cold, hard, and snobbish, but she wasn't a bad person.

Then was Maria Carolina Anne Mathilde Josephine Mary, who was called "Nina," and she was 15. She was closest to Mimi since they were so close in age. She had blue eyes that were more blue-gray and light brown hair. She was the kindest one in the family. Her nickname was "le petit ange" which was French for "the little angel." She was also her father's little girl. Her father loved her very much and they were exceptionally close.

Third was Stephen Alexander Nicholas Konstantin Dimitri, who was called by the Russian version of his nickname "Stiva," and he was fourteen. He had the family's blue eyes and a curly head of brown hair. He was also a bit on the chubby side. He was the family comic. He was very witty and was always cracking jokes. He was so funny that even his mother, a hard and cold mother would give him a smile.

Then came the twins William Martin Henry Michael David, who was called "Will," and John Edward Albert Ernest Thomas, who was called "Johnny," and they were both twelve. They both had blue eyes and black hair Will was the more wild and energetic of the two, while Johnny was the more reserved and sensible one. Will enjoyed going outside and running around while Johnny preferred to be in the library with a good book. Though they were as different as fire and ice, they were still very close friends.

Sixth was Edward Robert Anthony Andrew Christian Leopold, who was called "Eddie," and he was nine. He had the family blue eyes and brown hair. He was very close to John as they both enjoyed sitting inside reading and the peace and quiet that came with it. He was considered to be on his way to becoming the handsomest of the boys.

The final boy was Alexander Charles Matthew Gregory David who was called by his last name, "David," and he was eight. He had blue eyes that were more blue-grey, and black hair that was a bit long as he hated getting his hair cut. He was more of the observer in the family. He said little he did little, but what people didn't know was that he was just watching them, studying them. He was probably the smartest child in his family.

The next one was a little girl named Maria Elizabeth Adelaide Madeleine Charlotte Anne Merilehleigh, who was called "Bitzi," and she was six. She had black curls that fell down her back and her eyes, like the rest of the family, were blue, though they were a deep, dark, mysterious blue. She wanted to be alone most of the time. She was a quiet child. She was not a child shy, she just didn't have much to say. The only one she would spend a good amount of time with was her younger sister Kitty. The two did almost everything together and they were as close as two sisters could possibly be, even though they were almost nothing alike.

The last child was Maria Katherine Edith Mary Sybil Helen Laura, who was called "Kitty," and she was five years old. She had bright red hair which she had inherited from her grandmother, and the family blue eyes, though her eyes were a soft and clear blue, almost like the afternoon sky. She was very energetic and was always jumping around. Though she knew when it was important, she needed to be calm and quiet.

It was strange. For as close as Bitzi and Kitty were, they were almost nothing alike. Kitty liked dolls and dress up and tea parties. Bitzi liked just staying quiet and watching the day go by. But Bitzi often played with Kitty to humor her.

…

In the nursery, the royal children waited patiently for their mother to give birth.

"How much longer?" Kitty asked in a whining tone.

"Patience, Kitty," said Mimi. "These things take time."

"How much time?" Kitty pressed.

"It depends, darling," said Nina. "When Mother was giving birth to you, it took three whole days before you were actually born.

"That's a long time," Kitty said. "I want to play with my new sister."

"It's going to be a boy," said David. "Just you wait."

"No," Kitty retorted. "It's going to be a girl and she's going to look like one of my dolls. And we'll have tea parties and play dress up and-"

"Alright, Kitty," Will snapped. "We get it."

Kitty sighed and went back to playing with her doll.

A few more hours past before Henry burst into the nursery, a smile plastered on his face. All of the children stood up.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"Your mother has given birth to a small but completely healthy Grand Princess," said Henry happily.

The children all rushed to their mother's chambers. Henry opened the door and they saw their mother lying on the bed looking exhausted. She was holding a baby girl with a tuft of hair so light, it was almost invisible on top of the baby's porcelain white skin. The baby was tiny, even tinier than any baby should be.

"Told you it would be a girl," said Kitty, sticking her tongue out at David.

"Shut up, Kitty," David muttered, sounding disappointed.

"What's her name?" Mimi asked.

"Maria Georgiana Cora Arabella Antonia Amelia Sabrina Seraphina Eliza Ida," Henry said proudly.

"That's a pretty name, Papa," Bitzi commented.

"Yes," said Adelaide bitterly. "Although it could do without Ida."

"I like it," said Nina.

"I don't," said Adelaide. "It reminds me of the harlot, Ida Irving."

"I'll thank you not to speak ill of Lady Irving," Henry said coldly.

Adelaide glared at him but kept her mouth shut.

"Mother, Father, may I hold her?" Mimi asked.

"Please," said Adelaide handing Georgiana to her eldest child. "Take her out of my arms."

"Why don't you like her, Mama?" Kitty asked.

"Because-" Adelaide started. She saw the glare Henry was giving her before continuing, "I am not a fan of babies."

"Yet you have ten," said Adelaide bitterly.

"Mother, this is a happy day," said Nina cheerfully. "You have a new child. A beautiful, healthy child."


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

Daddy's Little Girl

Three-year-old Georgiana toddled through Roose. She went to the dining hall. It was morning and Georgiana knew her father would be having breakfast. She would not be able to dine with her family until she was four, but she wanted to see her father so badly.

She got to the dining hall and wrapped her arms around her father's legs and smiled brightly at him.

Henry was startled to look down and find his daughter there. But, he soon smiled and lifted Georgiana onto his lap.

Georgiana's governess, Ebony, entered the room.

"I'm so sorry, sir," said Ebony.

Ebony turned to Georgiana.

"Why did you run off like that?" Ebony asked the child.

"Go to Daddy," said Georgiana sweetly.

Ebony reached down to take Georgiana, but Henry stopped her.

"I'd like another chair for my little girl," said Henry.

"Henry," Adelaide said.

"It touches me," said Henry ignoring his wife, "to see so much affection in such a tiny being."

…

Georgiana was in the nursery. She looked out of the open window and saw her father walking through the garden. Her face lit up.

"Daddy!" Georgiana called. "Daddy!"

Henry looked up and smiled.

"Come down here, my dear!" Henry called.

Georgiana grinned widely and ran down to her father. When she got there, Henry picked her up.

"Where are we going?" Georgiana asked.

"I was thinking a little walk through the garden," said Henry.

This routine continued for the longest time. Georgiana would see her Daddy from the window, call out to him, run down to him, and he would carry her on his walk through the garden.

…

Henry soon fell ill with Dragon Pox and Georgiana was not allowed to see him since she could get infected. Georgiana had tried to sneak out on many occasions, so many times, the nursery door had to be locked to keep her from escaping. Georgiana sat in front of the wall since her father's room was right next door. Every time she heard her father's voice she would stretch out her little arms and cry "Daddy! Daddy!"

Adelaide entered the nursery wearing a brooch with a picture of Henry on it. Georgiana caught sight of this and climbed on top of her mother's knee, shocking Adelaide greatly since Georgiana never showed any affection to her mother, and kissed the brooch. And every night before Georgiana went to sleep, she would shower her father's picture with kisses until he was better.


	3. Stepsister

Stepsister

Kitty and Bitzi, the sisters closest to Georgiana in age, were often very mean to Georgiana. They didn't like the fact that Georgiana was given constant attention by their father. They even took to calling their little sister their "stepsister."

Georgiana walked into the nursery and saw Bitzi and Kitty building a house out of chairs and blankets.

"What are you playing?" Georgiana asked.

"House," Bitzi said simply.

"Can I play?" Georgiana asked.

"You can be the footman," said Kitty.

"I don't want to be the footman," said Georgiana.

"Footman or nothing," said Bitzi and Kitty together.

"Ebby!" Georgiana called.

Ebony, the children's governess, rushed in.

"Georgiana, what is the matter?" Ebony asked.

"They won't let me play with them," said Georgiana.

"We are letting her play with us," said Bitzi.

"We're letting her be the footman," said Kitty.

"But I don't want to be a footman," Georgiana whined.

"Why don't we make you you're own house," said Ebony.

"Alright," said Georgiana.

And so Ebony made a similar house, but there was no one for her to play with.

After a while, Georgiana rushed to the other side of the room and slapped her sisters in the face. She then went to the next room and came back with her hands full of small toys.

"I won't be the footman," said Georgiana. "I'll be the good, kind aunt who brings presents."

She handed out her presents and kissed her "nieces"

Bitzi and Kitty looked at each other looking ashamed.

"We were too cruel to poor little G," said Kitty, "and she could not help but beat us."

And was the day, Bitzi, Kitty, and Georgiana, became best friends.


End file.
